King Kong: A Poisoned Love
by AngaSong14
Summary: Summary: Ann is scared of Kong. And when he finds her in the city, well, he takes her upon the Empire State Building.


**King Kong: A Poisoned Love**

**Summary: Ann is scared of Kong. And when he finds her in the city, well, he takes her upon the Empire State Building.**

* * *

Ann's stomach lurched as Jack swung the taxi around an intersection as Kong gave chase. "Hang on Ann!" Her lover yelled to her. She clung to the seat and twisted her head around to see Kong running after them. She didn't want to be in those large hands again.

Suddenly Kong disappeared and she turned her head around. Suddenly a giant rattle shook the taxi and she felt it turn over. Ann let out a petrifying scream and curled herself together. When the ride was over she opened her eyes. There looming above the car staring down at her was the giant ape. Her scream shrieked to unknown volumes as the hand snatched her up quickly before she could move and lifted her up high into the air in front of his face.

The ape seemed happy to see her and caressed her hair with a large finger. She writhed to no avail as he started to smooth his finger down her dress. She let out a muffled yell when he got curious and just like on the island, he started to pick at her clothing, like a monkey would to a doll. He noticed the black pin that was in her hair and gently removed it. Ann's hair fell freely over her shoulders as she kicked fervently. But when Ann glanced to Kong's deep eyes, she fell unconscious in fear.

He pulled her into the crook of his arm to cradle her there. The gleaming whiteness of her skin was so shiny that it looked like it was glowing against the bulk of his black fur. Then he felt something sting into his back and he let out a roar of anger and rushed at the army car that was shooting at him and swept it aside with his opposite paw. Then he angrily tore the car apart. He managed to run over and snatch up a soldier, only to break him in half.

Soon all the streets cleared out and all was silent. Kong stared around in amazement at all the flickering lights. He stepped through, making no sound as he arrived toward a lake. As his paw made contact, he noticed the water was frozen solid. He sat on the ice, resting his back against a tree. Kong lifted the girl out of his furry arm and held her in his giant hand gently. To his pleasure, she started to stir at the motion.

* * *

Ann's eyes fluttered open in confusion. Where am I? She thought to herself. Then she remembered. She could feel the fur surrounding her waist and the deep grumbles around her. Ann could also smell meat and veggies all around her. She looked up; Kong stared down at her with a sparkle in his twin eyes. Ann kicked and squirmed in the massive fist. He pulled her up toward his face. "Help!" She screeched.

Kong continued to stare when suddenly a piercing shrill soared through the air. The ape looked up quickly but it was too late as a giant missile broke the ice beneath them. Freezing water started shooting up and he felt himself starting to sink. Ann let out a scream and continued to try and push herself free. He unconsciously tightened his hold around her, making her gasp for breath. He pulled himself out of the water with one hand and dashed out of the way of bullets and missiles that were firing at them.

Ann looked toward the army trucks and went to raise her hands in a help signal when she felt Kong bound across the streets quickly. She could feel his grip on her loosening. If he dropped her, she'd be dead. She stared ahead of them to see army trucks lining up, blocking the giant ape's path. Ann let out a helpless wail as Kong was enclosed by army trucks and tanks.

Kong clutched the girl in his fist for fear of letting her go stopped him from putting her down to safety. Suddenly the stinging pain shot through his abdomen and he roared in agony.

Ann felt her stomach lurch as Kong fell to the ground. When his hand landed she felt the pressure of his fingers around her waist ease dramatically. She could push through, and that's what she did. Two army units pulled her away from the giant ape. They secured her, hoping to calm her rattled nerves. The other men walked toward Kong, poking at his body with their guns.

* * *

As Ann started to walk away, the horrid thing happened. Kong's eyes snapped open in rage. He lumbered up and let out a roar and killing almost every army unit on the street they were on. Ann turned her head quickly to see Kong breaking bodies in half. Then he laid his eyes on her. He let out a snarl and rushed at her. She let out a scream and started to run. Kong's thundering footsteps crashed behind her making her feel like jelly.

Her feet were starting to hurt by her high heels. She looked behind her to see Kong running at full speed toward her.

Kong ran at the girl as quickly as he could. He would not allow her to leave. He saw how desperately she was to get away from him. It was like cat and mouse and Kong was amused. The frail girl looked back at him as she ran and did not notice she was closing near the street. A car swerved and scraped her. The girl stumbled in her pointy shoes and tumbled to the ground. Then Kong was right in front of her. He loomed there and snatched her up in his paws.

She let out a cry of despair and rested her head against his furry hand in heap. She was defeated. Kong was glad she stopped fighting. Now he was staring up to the biggest mountain like the one at his home. Gently he fingered the girl's gleaming white hair before curling her in his furry arm and heading off to the giant place where he would feel at home.

Suddenly more gunfire shook the air and Ann felt the exhilaration hit. She clung to Kong's fingers as he roared. Hot saliva barely missed her and he ran as fast as he could. She let out a wail as she landed roughly against the leather fingers of her captor from being thrashed around like a rag doll. Kong raced toward the Empire State Building and leapt up onto pillars that were future buildings near the tallest in the world. He swung from them as he held cradled Ann to his chest.

As much as she dreaded to, she pressed her face into his fur as the sounds of guns firing and Kong's loud snarls and roars of pain surrounded her. She wrapped her arms around the base of his fist as the wind hit her face like a ton of bricks. Kong jumped from building to building and for the first time she saw fear in the giant ape's eyes. When he fought the T-Rex she saw nothing but rage and determination. But now, she saw fear glazed within those dark orbs.

* * *

Kong ran as fast as he could, lumbering across the streets. The girl in his grasp. He feared for both their sakes he felt the sting arch into him. He let out a harsh roar as he tightened his hold on her. He saw some weird pillar looking shapes being moved around with automobiles picking up concrete nearby. He lunged forward and with his free hand, he caught the hanging pillars and swung on them, keeping his prize cradled against the crook of his arm.

He could feel her shivering in fear as she pressed closer to his furry arm, clutching him as if her life depended on it. Kong leapt onto a building and caught his breath. He shuddered in pain and let out shaky panted growls. A few of those tiny creatures like his prize followed him and continued to shoot at him. He put her down and raised up onto his feet and beat his chest at the men before lunging at them.

Ann lay at where Kong placed her, panting and letting out cries of fear and pain. She could feel her back sore after being in the ape's clutches too long. She reached over and wrapped her arm around her back crying out when she hit the sorest part. Then she heard the roars and screams of the men and Kong and saw him literally tearing them apart. Kong threw them away off the building and he turned to her. Ann caught her breath and backed up as he advanced toward her.

He looked on at her and held her eyes in his dark orbs. Ann's throat crackled dry as she resisted the urge to scream. Even when this failed before she knew it was another risk so she got up and ran as fast as she could away from the giant ape. Kong roared and rushed at her, no longer amused as he was before.

Ann could barely contain a squeak as his thick leathery fingers wrapped around her waist and pulled her deep against his furry breast. Then he launched himself off the building and continued to jump and run from rooftop to rooftop. She could see the Empire State Building getting closer and closer. The wind attacked her face and she let out a cry of despair.

Her thoughts were jolted when Kong slammed into the tallest building, her head bouncing off the metal. He clung to the windows and slowly made his way upward. Ann's cries went dead and she held her breath as she looked down, her stomach churned with her fear of heights. Cold sweat ran across her head and her hand felt slightly moist from the blood of the new cut that, down her neck.

"No…" she whimpered tiredly.

* * *

Kong grabbed a ledge and pulled himself onto it. They were near the top now. He sat on the opening of the ledge and holding the beautiful creature in his other paw. He brushed one finger down her smooth clothing lightly. This time the girl didn't struggle, she hung limply in his large furry paw. She looked up at him with tired little eyes. Kong's stone heart melted and wrapped her in close.

He saw the large cut starting to swell so he leaned down and licked at the wound. It was salty from the sweat being mixed in but he didn't care. She was hurt and he had to protect her. She didn't struggle like she did on the island when he licked the water off of her. She never struggled as she did and he was glad. But he was also worried. Even though he licked up most of the blood, the swelling was getting bigger. Finally he felt satisfied enough but still gently stroked at the bruise.

Ann felt Kong's tongue run over her wound and she pressed her lips together, keeping herself from making a squeak. He stroked her hair as he did so as if to calm her. She could hear him make strange consoling sounds. She tilted her head in confusion before she heard the whiz of an airplane zip by him. She felt Kong pull her close as more airplanes filled the air.

Kong felt something buzz at his ear and saw flying things circling him and disturbing him. He let out a growl and looked at his little prize and his protective instinct took ahold of him. Kong turned his head and struck a side of base of the mountain. He clutched her tightly as he climbed, keeping a close eye on the flying things. The things were filled with other little creatures and they flew at him. Something sharp stung into him and he roared in agony. Glass broke above him and rained down toward him. The girl let out a cry as some grazed against her skin.

Ann covered her face in the hairy arm as glass struck her like rain. Kong roared and continued to climb. There she saw an open ledge with a roof and a ladder hooked onto it and he reached his arm over and dropped her roughly on top of it. She collapsed to the ground and hugged the surface. She watched as Kong continued to climb and saw as an airplane whizzed by where she was. It went down a second later and Ann screamed in horror as it plummeted down to the streets of New York.

* * *

Kong climbed to the top of the mountain and leapt on top of it. The creatures flew over and he hefted himself up and beat his chest angrily letting out a giant roar that would be heard throughought the area. Those little creatures shuddered on the bottom of the mountain and covered their heads with their arms. The flying creatures flew at Kong and started to hit him with that sting again. Kong roared in pain and anger as it ripped through his skin.

One got close and he yanked his arm out, hoping to swipe it out of the sky. It skinned his fingertips with a sharp blade and Kong screamed out with agony. He pulled his fingers back to see them covered with blood. He wiped them down the mountain side before another creature flew at him. Kong took the opportunity to jump up and slam his hand against the wing and it broke off in an explosion. It plummeted to the ground.

Ann pulled herself up into a standing position again, her legs felt like jelly but she stumbled her away over to the ladder. She grasped it with her hand and gently started climbing down. Gun sounds and airplane buzzes flew past her. She looked up to see Kong knocking a plane down and she bit her lip. Suddenly Kong fell off but grabbed the edge of the building.

Guns shot at him and he grasped onto the ledges. Ann continued to climb down when gun shots blasted next to her, she looked up and to her horror they shot at the hinges of the ladder. She turned to the airplanes and saw one of the pilots smirking at her. "What are you doing!?" She yelled with fear thick in her voice. All he did was grin evilly before flying away. The hinges tore loose and she felt the ladder dip backwards.

She let out a yell as her stomach churned violently as she clung to the broken piece of metal. It hung over the streets of New York City and her throat went dead and it crackled. She whimpered as she held on for dear life. Ann felt her eyes trickle with tears and she knew this was it.

Kong rose a bit from his ledge after he fell. He grasped the reflections he saw and groaned in pain. He felt more pain torture his back and he roared in agony. It was then that he heard a whimper behind him. Kong turned his head and his eyes darkened in worry. He saw his creature hanging from an oddly shaped rope. It was breaking off and she was crying. Kong looked down at the drop and his heart banged against his chest.

He reached out toward his prize with his arm outstretched. The girl whimpered and looked all around her in fear, cries came from her throat. She could barely hold on with one arm. His fingers were inches from her when she let go.

Ann felt her other fingers starting to slip from the ladder. Suddenly she let go and fell backwards. Ann let out a ear-splitting, blood-curdling shriek of horror as she fell. She felt herself flying through the air toward the streets and she slammed her eyes shut.

Suddenly she landed onto something soft and rough and felt her head twisting and vision blurring. Ann looked up and saw the face of Kong looking down at her with worry. He lifted her up and pressed her against him making growls of worry.

* * *

Kong's ears popped as he heard the earth-shattering scream and he lurched his arm out and snagged the girl out of mid-air. He let out a roar at the flying creatures and stared down at her, he crushed her against his bulk and making little growls. But he was weak, he grasped to the top again but his feet slipped so he hung from the side. He stared at the girl with so much affection as his pants grew shallow. He smoothed a finger through her blonde hair and smiled. Suddenly the pain came again and he let out one last roar. With his last amount of strength he reached over his fingers felt like grease as she slipped through them slowly and onto the ledge.

Ann stared up at the ape as he fingered her hair and made no attempt to brush him off. She felt her head spin dizzily and her wound swell. Then she felt her body slip through the fingers of her furry prison and captor. She landed against the metal edge and stared up at the giant ape. He leaned back with a pained expression as he stared at her. Then bullets rained down. Reading glass around her that she covered her head just enough to see Kong let go of the building and plummet down to the streets.

She heard and felt the bang and caught her breath. The beast was dead. She leaned her head against the metal when she heard, "Ann, Ann!" Jack was coming by on an airplane and he dropped down beside her quickly.

He pulled her into an embrace and crushed her to him. "Jack, oh Jack!" She wailed as she pressed her face into his neck. She smelt the sweet cologne on him and breathed a sigh of relief. But in the back of her mind she felt, saddened that Kong had fell. A lone hidden tear trickled down her cheek as she hugged Jack.

Kong lay on the ground, flashed attacked his weakened eyes. The creatures laughed, taunted, and threw things. Kong felt the life drain from him, and these people were enjoying the torture. Then he remembered her, her beautiful hair, her shiny skin. Her beautiful face against the moon and sun. As he died, the picture stay tainted in his mind, and it never disappeared.

Because we all know...

It wasn't the airplanes, it was beauty killed the beast...


End file.
